Blood on the Throne
by Goku's Daughter
Summary: [Remake: The Reward, the throne...] Videl Satan is one of the top undercover agents in the force. When one night an investigation goes wrong, Videl is hurled back into her past. And then her Uncle, the King of all Saiyans, wants her to come home.
1. Justice

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Dragonball/Z/GT.

Remake: The Reward, the Throne; Failure, Death

**Summary**: **Videl Satan is one of the top undercover agents in the force. When one night an investigation goes wrong, Videl is hurled back into her past. And then her Uncle, the King of all Saiyans, wants her to come home.**

**Author's Note**:

_Goku's__Daughter_: Hey guys! I have received complaints in the past for not finishing The Reward, the Throne; Failure, Death. Looking back at it now, it's poorly written so if I were to continue, I would start from the beginning. The beginning will resemble the plot to Laurell K Hamilton's Kiss of Shadows, but just the basic idea as we (Wind2 and I) have changed up the plot. I also enlisted Wind2 to help me do it because she is an amazing writer, and I think it'll be fun to do something like this with her (that and I need help with so much stuff I'm writing at once ha ha ha)

Enjoy the new version!

_Wind2: _GD, GD, GD, I am NOT an amazing writer. I just like fight scenes. Well, I don't have much to say, except that this is my first contribution to the DBZ fanfiction world in a few years, so I hope my writing hasn't started sucking too too much, and that I can still delve into these characters as well as I used to.

Special thanks to Goldenwolf for proofreading.

* * *

Blood on the Throne

Written by Goku's Daughter and Wind2

Chapter 1: Justice

-

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Water is the major constituent of all living matter. It descends from the cloud, forming lakes, seas, oceans and streams. When it is pure it is odourless, tasteless, with a ratio of two hydrogen for one oxygen. It freezes at zero degrees Celsius and boils at one hundred.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Without water, there would be no life here on this planet.

Drip.

"Here drink this."

Drip.

She took the bottle and drank.

Gulp.

Gulp.

Gulp.

The woman rubbed the sweat away from her face. She noticed the blue and black bruises on her acquaintance's arm and she knew her acquaintance could not have been the one to do that.

"Where did you get those?"

Immediately the woman with the water shook her head. "No where." She tried to hide the marks for a moment before she relaxed. "It's nothing. I fell."

Liar. She took the water bottle and finished the rest of the contents. "Irei, you know you can go to the police." She worked for them.

"I can't."

This was why she was getting stronger. One day she will get him. "Yes you can."

Gulp.

Gulp.

Gulp.

"He will kill me if he finds out."

She frowned at her but looked straight in her eyes. "It's good to come here and workout but it's not going to stop him from hurting you."

She looked at her hands weakly, a blonde strand poking her eye. "I wish I could be strong like you."

The one with the raven hair shook her head. "I am not strong." She was supposedly dead. "But if you need anything I will help you."

The woman nodded warmly, her wide crystal eyes glowed, and left the training room.

The woman who remained breathed out deeply. It was approaching eleven. She had business to do.

Quickly the woman stumbled in the locker room and her eyes caught her reflection. Her dark hair was messy. Her skin was glazed in sweat and her purple-blue eyes were teary.

"Videl, there's bags under your eyes."

The woman spun around at the voice.

"I am tired, that's all."

Another woman with short brown hair approached her and patted her back. "I'll see you later, okay? Be careful tonight."

She nodded.

* * *

The night sky was always beautiful. The stars were what attracted her to outer space. 

_Planet Vegeta._

Every time she looked at the inky sky, the canvas brought her peace. She was unsure why. Her old days on that dreadful planet were no peaceful at all. She was constantly followed, attacked, and deemed unworthy.

_Filthy human_.

She was not powerful. She did have a tail once upon a time, but she was not enough.

_You deserve to die!_

"You're one crazy bitch you know," she heard a voice behind her.

"I'm going through with it."

The man, his name was Sharpener, took a seat beside her out on the bridge. He was the same age as her, twenty-one, though he acted more like her older brother than anything. "It worked once, but don't be so smart to think it can work again."

Her eyes grew wild and passionate. "Listen to me I started to work with you guys to help bring justice, okay. These sick bastards," she paused and shook her head, "a young girl should not be raped. A young girl should not be attacked, or molested. A young girl _deserves_ to grow up in peace and happiness, and play with dolls and do what all little girls do. I'm going to get him tonight. There's something wrong that these girls don't have bloody nails or marks from fighting back, Sharpener. There's something not right."

Sharpener looked at her carefully. He was with her when she made her messaging account named: CutePussyKat55. He was with her when she sifted through all the scumbags who wanted a girl to talk to.

DrunkieSaint: Hi there sexci ;)

CutePussyKat55: Hi. What's ur name?

DrunkieSaint: Droli. Urs?

CutePussyKat55: Kat. Can't you tell from my name?

Sharpener didn't know why he was on board with this again, but he yelled at her to _flirt_ with him, not to make him feel stupid. Videl rolled her eyes and quickly typed.

CutePussyKat55: I'm sure you knew that already.

And then he yelled at her to write "u" instead of "you". He told her, "Those girls don't spell properly you know!"

DrunkieSaint: That's a nice name Kat. A pretty name 4 a pretty gurl.

CutePussyKat55: TY.

She hoped he knew TY stood for thank you.

DrunkieSaint: How old r u?

CutePussyKat55: I jus turned 15.

DrunkieSaint: Oh. R u a virgin?

"Well he's pretty bold," Videl said to Sharpener. Her fingers stopped for a moment.

CutePussyKat55: Ye but I noe thingz

DrunkieSaint: u know things?

CutePussyKat55: I have dun things ;)

DrunkieSaint: I can show u things ;)

Sharpener ran his fingers through his hair. "How do you know it's him?"

"I've talked to him before on other accounts and he wanted to meet my other personas but I stated my age to low for me to pass it. Anyways if he isn't the right one, we can charge him for possession of child pornography."

Sharpener clutched his heart and fell over. "You've sent him chid pornography?"

"No he asked me to come so he can film me." Videl was sent a worried look.

CutePussyKat55: wat can u show me?

DrunkieSaint: tricks. The best feeling u can ever feel.

CutePussyKat55: I know that word…orgazm?

DrunkieSaint: Betta than orgasm.

"Are you going to reel him in tonight?" Sharpener asked.

Videl tilted her head at the screen. "No I think it'll take a few weeks."

CutePussyKat55: i need 2 do my hw now. ttyl.

DrunkieSaint: ur jus goin 2 leave now

Videl laughed softly.

CutePussyKat55: i go to a catholic school. My mum makes sure Im up on tyme

It took a moment for DrunkieSaint to respond.

DrunkieSaint: k. come back online at 9 tmr night

CutePussyKat55: okay bye. D

Videl sighed and Sharpener clapped. "You don't know what shit you're getting yourself into," he told her.

"Don't worry, this is a piece of cake." Videl smirked and crossed her arms across her breasts. Even with all the confidence she exuded, she had a _feeling _that this was something not to be taken lightly.

Sharpner sighed heavily. He hated when Videl went into what he called "girl power" mode. "Just be careful, these types of men can become sadistic if they need to." He too had that same feeling that this mission would not go over smoothly.

"Yes, Sharpner, I know, I know." Videl exhaled loudly in aggravation, even though she did appreciate how worried Sharpner was being towards her. She grabbed her coat, and pushed passed her co-worker and friend. "I'll see ya tomorrow. Try to catch some z's, okay?"

Sharpner rolled his eyes at her sarcasm, "Yes, dear, I'll sleep tonight. Don't you worry your pretty little head."

Videl gave Sharpner a smirk, and walked out of the office.

* * *

Videl pulled the jacket on her tighter. She allowed Sharpener to drop a tracking device in her pocket and a cell phone in her purse. "As if he'll let you use that," he said, shaking his head. 

"I told you yesterday, I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"And you are nuts for not letting us wire you properly."

She was planning the full works. "I won't be able to catch him if he doesn't see my body. If he sees wires he'll know. If he wanted to kill me he could kill me. At least if he tried to rape me, then," she stopped and chuckled for a second, "I can cut off his balls."

Sharpener shook his head and then adjusted her bra properly. He blushed when he touched her breast and she hit him in the head. "I installed a microphone inside the padding so we would be able to hear what's going on. Unfortunately I couldn't put in a camera."

"That's okay."

Then the Chief entered the room. "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"This is undercover work right?" Videl looked at him carefully; the look he gave her was like he was the father, and she the daughter. They had a good relationship and he especially worried about her sometimes.

The Chief nodded and crossed his dark, muscular arms.

"Don't worry about it." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"We can send someone to follow and make sure everything goes over okay."

Videl shook her head. "No. It'll definitely blow my cover, and we have to get this bastard at all cost."

The Chief walked over to Videl and shook her hand. "Well then, good luck, and be careful."

Videl stood up and observed herself one more time in the mirror. She was surprised at how young they could make her look, "Oh don't worry, I got this one." She smiled at the Chief and Sharpner one last time to reassure them, and walked out to meet her prey.

* * *

The cool night air whipped around her as she waited for him outside. 

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

It had just rained, leaving the ground cold and wet. Videl sniffed hard and pulled out her phone. At that moment a man in a blue car rolled up in front of Weres Restaurant.

He looked at her carefully. She looked about fifteen with sloppy and excessive makeup. Her hair was done in two ponytails. Her legs were bare as she wore her Catholic school uniform skirt. His heart raced as he pushed the door open.

"Hi there," he said. He wore a suit and his voice was smooth. She suspected that this man had a wife and kids.

"Hi," she responded, "Jarry."

He smiled at her, changing gears to drive. "You're more beautiful in person."

She laughed slightly, an immature giggle. "Thank you." Her voice was soft, caring, and immature. She thought she played the part well.

Jarry drove off and his hand drifted to her right knee. She flinched at the sudden touch but did not remove his hand as it travelled up her thigh.

Videl turned and looked at him carefully. He was average looking with nice thick brown hair, dark eyes and a solid build, but she was sure he was more on the flabby side. She assessed him carefully, watching how he reacted to different situations on the road and even tried talking to him.

"Where are we going?" she asked in a school-girl voice.

"My house," he answered, baring his teeth again in a sweet smile.

"Oh okay."

Her stomach growled and he laughed gently.

"You hungry there?"

"Uh huh." She nodded her head and nervously played with her fingers, as if she was embarrassed.

"We should get something to eat then," he told her. He drove to the nearest fast food restaurant and ordered burgers. He wanted her full; he wanted her.

By the time she finished her food, and God, she took her time. She purposely licked her lips seductively every time she bit into the food. She moaned when she bit into the burger. He even pulled his hand away from her because he was getting excited. He needed to focus on the road.

In a few moments, he pulled into a cement-cracked driveway. Videl noticed that the house was not kept up extremely well. The brown paint was obviously old and chipping. A shudder hung crooked, swaying dangerously in the small breeze outside the car. The lawn was a mixture of green, brown, and yellow, and weeds had seemed to overtake the lawn some time ago.

After a little small talk he led her inside his room. She dropped her jacket on the floor, revealing her schoolgirl outfit. She was slightly surprised at how nice this room was, after seeing the outside of the house. The walls were painted soft pink with a white border, an interesting choice for a man. The floor was covered with a large, brown shag rug that resembled one you would see in a show from the 1970s. In the middle of the room was a large overhead light that shone like a spotlight on the circular bed. She noticed whips and chains, and handcuffs – kinky items – on one side of the room but could not comment on anything when she felt his hands on her shirt.

"Let me loosen your buttons."

Jarry was kind and slow but Videl bit on her lower lip nervously, playing her part well. He slowly slid her top off revealing her small breasts in a lacy bra and her flat stomach.

"I remembered you said you liked lace," Videl said seductively.

Jarry licked his lips and undid her skirt. She wore a lacy thong as well and though she tried to cover herself from embarrassment he pulled her hands away to look at her.

"You are beautiful," he said.

She looked up at him as he began to push her on the bed. "Thank you but I thought you wanted me to give you—"

He towered over her after he disposed of his pants. "Wait there like this." He positioned her on her knees. He returned with a string, tying her wrists together. "It'll be more fun like this," he told her.

Then she felt his hand on her face, squeezing her mouth open for him to enter.

Her eyes clouded. Her hands fisted and punched his testicles hard, making him reel back in pain. She rolled on the other side of the bed and wiped her face.

"Bitch! What are you doing?"

Maybe he was kidding himself; this was not a fifteen year old kid. Maybe seventeen. A fifteen year old could not punch like that.

He suddenly attacked her again, pushing her hard on the bed. His mouth clamped on hers, forcing his tongue inside of hers.

She tried to knee him in the balls but felt his hand grope her breast hard, pulling and scraping at her flesh. Then she successfully bit his shoulder, causing him to cry out and roll away from her.

"I get what I want."

She tore the string off her wrist.

"And I want you."

She felt something enter her skin. It was cold, yet it burned. When she turned around he stood behind her, smiling as gently as when they had first met.

The liquid was not water, she was sure. It was some sort of drug. Is this how he got all of those girls?

"You fucking bastard."

Her body trembled by the time he pulled the needle out of her. She breathed hard and her skin went ablaze and a sudden throbbing drove her to such need.

"What did you do?" Everything went into a haze. She couldn't see past the bed anymore and her world started to float. All she was really aware of was the burning sensation in her blood and the fire in her core.

"What did you _do_!" she growled.

He tossed the needle aside and pulled her close to him. His mouth sucked at her neck hard and his hands mapped the curves of her body.

"I said I get what I want."

Her hands travelled carelessly over his body and her mouth worked over his.

"Stop," she moaned, unable to do anything. Videl was unable to fight the sudden desire for him.

She was sure this was going to end ugly.

Drip.

She heard the putter of the rain outside.

Drip.

Thunder rolled.

Drip.

Lightning flashed the sky.

Then she knew things would get really bad as the sound of her heartbeat pumped so hard in her ears that she couldn't hear herself anymore and she opened her mouth and screamed.

* * *

**Please Review. We are both eager to do this story so help us!**


	2. After the Darkness

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Dragonball/Z/GT.

**Author's Note**:

_Goku's__ Daughter_: I have nothing to say but I really want to finish all of my G/V stories that I started. Including this one. There will also be smut-chapters for it. The first one will be chapter 6.

_Wind2: _Have fun reading it and **make sure you review. **

_Special thanks to Goldenwolf for pre-reading it._

* * *

-

Blood on the Throne

Written by Goku's Daughter and Wind2

Chapter 2: After the Darkness

-

_She was falling, and falling fast. Videl looked around the black void, seeing nothing. She felt like a brick had just been placed upon her heart, making it work harder to pump blood through her body. Her heart raced in utter fear as she realized that she could not feel her body move. The darkness swirled around her seductively and invited her in with open arms. Soon it became almost comforting, like a blanket that would never be removed…_

_ Then she heard something. It was faint, but the voice was there._

_You are worthless._

"No… no."

It grew louder. _Filthy human._

"No."

_You are nothing! _The voice screamed at her, almost making her want to shrivel up and die…

When her purple-blue eyes opened, she saw a white ceiling and felt a heavy weight on her body. It took her a moment to realize that she was not in her own bed; in fact when she found two naked bodies around her, she screamed. And she screamed loudly.

The first body had spiky black hair and was sleeping quite soundly with his arms around her. The other naked body also had gravity-defying hair like the first, but his hair was longer and wilder; the man also looked older.

What made her scream so deafeningly loud was that they had a _brown_, **furry** **_tail_**.

They were Saiyans!

"Get off!"

And she could not remember how she got here.

The older one got up first and poked the other who was holding her tightly. Videl pushed his arms away and grabbed the bed sheet to cover herself.

Oh my Kami. She was naked.

She screamed again.

"**Get off!**"

The younger Saiyan opened an eye, obviously confused until he realized where he was. He rubbed his head and looked at the female who sat up on the bed, trying to scoot away from both men. She held the sheet close to her chest and her eyes were wide with fear and confusion.

"Princess, you are awake," he said.

"Yes, I am awake! That's why I'm yelling!" She sucked in a deep breath, until she realized what he had called her. "Princess," she echoed.

"Yes, Princess," the man with the wild hair repeated. "Princess Videl."

Videl shook her head. No. She was not a Princess. They must be mistaken. "How do you…why are you… where am I?"

The younger one touched her shoulder gently. "You mean, you don't remember what happened last night?"

She shook her head furiously. "Where am I?" she asked harshly, starting to panic.

The older one responded first. "We're going back to Planet Vegeta."

"What?" the half-human whispered. "What?" she repeated, a little louder. Then she got up and headed to the door. It slid open and she found that she was on a ship. The main room was huge. There were five seats and a main control panel in front of the glass-window, where she watched the starry sky move past them.

She gasped, turned back at the two Saiyans, and hissed at them. "You _abducted_ me?!"

The younger one whispered, "She really does not remember, does she?"

The older man nodded.

"And stop talking about me as if I wasn't here!" she snapped. "You," Videl looked at the older one and narrowed her eyes, "turn this ship around and let me off. I am not going to Vegeta! **Get me off**!"

"And she's scary like Mother!" the younger Saiyan remarked, earning a very irritated glare from the Princess.

"I can hear you, you know!" she yelled again and before she had a chance to find the exit, the younger Saiyan rose to his feet and headed to the Princess. Her deep, beautiful eyes were transfixed on him as he came, trying so hard not to get distracted by his body, or the fact he was naked, and she looked away when he bent down to one knee.

"My Princess, Videl," he looked up at her with dark, honest eyes, and she tried hard to keep that frown on her face, "allow me to introduce myself. My name is Gohan and that man behind me is my father, Kakarott. We have been ordered to retrieve you back to Planet Vegeta by the King."

Gohan then stood up and smiled at her. Usually his smile made girls weak, but apparently not this girl. Her frown grew deeper and her eyes narrowed at him. She was going to snap again. "It's nice to meet you Gohan, but I don't think I'm going anywhere with you two, and I'm certainly not going back to Vegeta." She had her share of trials there. "You can't take me back there."

_Filthy human._

She turned back to the control panel and walked to the blinking lights and buttons. "Now, how to make this thing turn around," she muttered, and before she had a chance to press anything, she felt her body being lift up and carried back to the bed. Videl kicked and screamed, but was silenced by a finger. When she looked up she saw a face she knew.

"R-_Raditz_?" she whispered, her eyes growing wider and wider. She did not push the older man away, which slightly surprised Kakarott and Gohan.

He commented, "My Princess, you're all grown up now." Raditz smiled at her. "The last time I saw you, you were about…" He paused, looking up at the ceiling in trying to recall her age then.

"Fourteen," Videl finished for him.

"Fourteen," Raditz repeated. He touched her face and his warm smile made her trust him.

"I don't want to go back," Videl said next, slapping his hand away. "I want to stay on Earth."

Raditz stood up and pointed to her clothes. "Get dressed Princess. It's indecent for you to expose your body to my no-good nephew and my married brother." He turned around and frowned at them. Before he walked out of the room however, his turned his head back and spoke, "I'm sorry Princess but for some reason that I do not know, King Vegeta really wants you."

When the door closed, the Saiyan Princess collapsed on the bed and fought not to cry.

* * *

The cameras flashed brightly when he entered the room. The CSI crew were working hurriedly to gather evidence and data just to find out what the hell went on. Sharpener slightly shuddered when he saw the blood mess. One of the members of the crew tenderly moved the right arm, which was completely twisted and snapped into the wrong direction, to see if he could find any clues. A pool of blood formed right at the corner of Jarry's mouth to show that there was internal bleeding. Jarry's body itself was caked in dried maroon blood. The most foreboding markings were the black burn marks on his chest. No one had ever seen anything quite like it. Fire was not apparent in the attack; yet, there were burn marks right above the heart. Red was splattered across the sheets and floor. The blonde haired man looked away from Jarry's haunting blank face and looked over to the opened window and noted it was broken.

_ Where the hell did Videl go? _

One of the CSI crew had bagged her clothing.

_Where are you Videl?_

The last thing they heard on her audio device was her scream and then a major crash. Then what sounded through the device was a loud buzzing sound. Static.

"The man is dead huh?" Sharpener said to the Chief who was busy making phone calls.

"Yeah," he muttered, obviously unhappy. This was not going to look good to the press if they found out one of their undercover cops had killed someone.

"Videl didn't do it," Sharpener said.

The Chief looked at Sharpener for a brief moment. "So far the evidence doesn't say so. Where is she anyways?" He opened his cell phone and dialled a number.

The blonde-haired man jabbed his fingers through his hair. "I don't know Chief. I'm worried."

The Chief did not respond to the person on the other side. "You don't know where she is?"

"No." Sharpener shook his head.

Then all of a sudden one of the crew approached the Chief. "Excuse me sir. We have something to show you." She waited for Sharpener and the Chief to follow by the window. She pointed to the glass on the ground.

"Someone else was here," she started. "See the glass on the ground? Someone must have broken in here. She may have escaped through the window as well, seeing there is no blood trail by the door."

"I see," the Chief said, stroking his chin. What they didn't know was that someone also took her.

Sharpener exhaled deeply. He listened to the rest of the CSI's analysis and the possible outcomes to this murder but none relieved him. The only thing that pacified him was that Videl's blood was not found anywhere. That meant she was possibly safe.

_Shit! Why did you do this Videl!?_

* * *

When Videl pulled on her underwear, she heard a knock at the door. "Hold on I'm changing!"

The door opened anyways and Gohan, who was changed in Saiyan spandex, stood there with a large bottle and a cloth in his hand.

Videl turned around and her anger resurfaced. "I was changing. Do you mind?"

Gohan looked at the wall; he was not embarrassed by her naked state, but rather he felt… _cumbersome _by making her irritated all of the time. "Sorry Princess, but I came to clean your wounds.

Videl pulled on her black bra – _she wondered how they got her clothes_ – and she turned at him. She opened her mouth to tell him she was okay, but looked down at herself and noticed the various bruises and scratches.

It worried her because she had no idea how she got them.

Gohan approached her and when they were a feet apart he opened the bottle and asked her to lie on the bed. She obeyed unwillingly when he told her she couldn't touch her back. Lying on her stomach, Videl felt his fingers touch her flesh softly, like a butterfly's wing kissing your face, and she winced when Gohan applied the damp cloth to her wound.

"The pain will go away soon," he said, smiling slightly.

His fingers fluttered across her shoulder, down to her waist. He traced a deep scar on her body and his smiled vanished. "Where did you get this from?"

She closed her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

He removed his hand and twisted the cap back on the bottle. "You could tell me you know."

She was silent and she felt the tears stinging her eyes.

_You are nothing! You deserve to die!_

"I said, I don't want to talk about it." She exhaled deeply and felt guilt settle in her heart. "Listen, Gohan, I'm sorry if I'm not the Princess you think I am. I'm _not_ a Princess." When she felt Gohan get up from the bed and walk to the door, she sat up and looked at him. His face was compassionate. He looked like he did not believe her.

"Princess Videl, you're right. You seem to not be the Princess I imaged you to be." His head leaned against the wall and he closed his eyes. "Actually, I was quite not sure what you would be like when meeting you. The Princess we have seen, the one when she was fourteen, was the Princess of the cold, unkind Uncle. She was the Princess who was not accepted by the royals. She was the Princess who ran away to Earth."

Videl narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you insinuating? I'm a coward." She raised her hands in defeat but anger burned in her purple-blue orbs. "I guess I am one."

Gohan pushed himself from the wall and walked a few steps closer to her. "I did not call you a coward Princess."

She stood up, forgetting she was only in her panties and bra. "No I'm not a coward. You know where that scar came from." Her eyes grew teary and her mouth twisted in a deformed frown. "Or do you not know why I _ran away_ to Earth, and why I am so against going back to Vegeta?" Her words were harsh, full of anger and sorrow.

He approached her again and his eyes looked apologetic. His head even tilted away from her stare in slight embarrassment. "Uncle Raditz told us why… you left. He told us why he had to protect you." Then he looked down at her and whatever embarrassment he felt vanished. Instead was sheer confidence. "We are here to protect you. That's why we came. Raditz was sent because he knew you. My father came because Raditz's trusted him the most. I came because my father had total trust in me. Can _you_ believe in us to protect you?"

Videl did not like his soft words and the gentleness in his expression. Saiyans were not kind like this. What was wrong with him? "Listen, I have learned not to depend on others. And plus, at the end of the day your loyalty is with the King, not with me. What kind of Saiyan are you anyways? Saiyans are ruthless, uncaring, and uncompassionate. Saiyans are bloodthirsty killers who don't give a fuck about others." The tough look she gave him softened a degree when Gohan went down on one knee, again.

"Not all Saiyans are bloodthirsty killers, ruthless bastards who don't care about others. Not all Saiyans are barbaric to what you believe." He bowed his head and proclaimed something she thought she would never hear in her lifetime. "My loyalty is with you Princess Videl." His voice then grew louder. "My loyalty is with you, Princess, and not with the King."

Videl's eyes widened and her mouth hung. Did she just hear right? "You can't say something like that…"

The open door allowed Gohan's voice to travel through the spaceship. Raditz and Goku entered. They wore their respective armour and a neutral expression on their face. What they did next increased her surprise ten-fold.

"You guys can't do that…" she mumbled, watching both men bow down to her like Gohan.

"What he said was true. Our loyalties are with you, Princess," Kakarott confirmed.

Vdel was in shock. She shook her head and asked them to stand. "How? I don't get it."

"Gohan already told you," Raditz started. "The King chose me because Videl and I were acquainted. He asked me to choose two other people I trusted so I chose my brother and my nephew. The King knew what went on while you were on Vegeta, even though he chose to ignore it."

Videl sat down on the bed as if the shock was too great. "How thoughtful of the King," she said, her voice laced with sarcasm. Her eyes strayed to the floor for a good minute before Raditz's grabbed her attention again.

"Princess Videl, please put on your clothes."

Videl looked down at her body and she blushed slightly. How anger quickly took over her. "Sorry Raditz." She reached to slip on her dress when all three men left her room.

She was twenty-six. Twenty-six minus fourteen equals twelve years. Twelve years away from Planet Vegeta. Twelve years.

Videl rubbed her head, feeling like she forgot something important. She knew she could not remember the past night. She would have asked Gohan earlier but felt embarrassed; she had a vague idea since she had woken up naked with two nude bodies beside her. Maybe her memory will resurface, somehow.

Then her stomach rumbled.

When she found the kitchen, all men were eating. They stopped for a moment when she entered the room, but Raditz pulled a chair for her, Goku set down another plate, and Gohan offered food.

These were her guards, her men.

"Can you tell me what happened last night?" she asked, looking down at her meat.

They grew silent. Gohan cleared his throat. "The long version or short version?"

She blinked and looked up at them. "Do I really want to hear it?"

They shrugged.

"The short version," she responded.

Gohan put down the chicken leg between his fingers. "My father found you in rough shape. You were drugged, that was clear. You started to hurt yourself to control your lust for my dad. So… I… slept with you."

She blinked. Twice. "Okay." Videl was unsure if she should trust them or not. She did not even know if she should believe Gohan's story. It did not explain why Kakarott was naked in her bed. She did not even know if she should be fine that she had sex with this strange Saiyan she just met.

Videl exhaled deeply. Count to ten. Relax.

"The King said you are mine, and not his, right?"

They nodded. They confirmed once again they were hers, and not the King's.

Breathe. Relax.

Videl looked up and drank from her glass. She smiled when she put the glass down.

These were her guards. These were her men. They are her protectors. They would die for her.

_You are nothing!_

She was Princess.

_Filthy human._

She was a half-Saiyan, half-human.

_You are worthless!_

She had to be worth something if these three men vowed to guard her, protect her, and die for her.

They were her men.

They vowed to save her from the darkness.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Protection

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Dragonball/Z/GT.

**Author's Note**:

_Goku's Daughter_: _Well, aren't you surprised we updated! Since Under the Surface and Forbidden is going to end in the near future, I'll be more focused on this baby. And Sinful, of course. Enjoy!_

_Wind2: YES! UPDATE! We're getting this back on track people, we promise for real this time! Leave a pretty review at the end. :-D_

* * *

Blood on the Throne

Written by Goku's Daughter and Wind2

Chapter 3: Protection

* * *

-

"Princess Videl," Gohan said, poking his head into Videl's sleeping chamber. A faint smile danced on his lips as he noticed her body tangled up in the sheets. They hugged her body much like a Roman toga, exposing her shoulders and calves. Gohan quickly tried to rip his eyes away from her body, as he noticed himself following the defined curves. In the peaceful room, Videl seemed to be safe from anything that could possibly hurt her. Gohan took a few steps in and cleared his throat, "Princess."

That's when he noticed it. Videl's mind was not in peace. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she clutched the white pillow in her arms. A few beads of sweat decorated her forehead as her breathing increased. Gohan sat soundlessly on the bed next to Videl and rubbed her back, as he realized that she was having a nightmare.

"Get away from me," Videl muttered

"Princess, it's time to wake up." Gohan said softly, understanding not to scare her.

"Stop it, don't touch me."

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Get…get…GET AWAY!" Videl screamed as she suddenly shot up in her bed and punched Gohan across the face.

Gohan jumped away from the bed and briskly rubbed his hand against his cheek. "What the hell! That hurt, you know!" He yelled at her. It really didn't hurt, but Gohan felt the need to say it.

"Oh, hi Gohan. What are you doing in here?" Videl said while yawning and stretching her arms. She pulled one of the straps to her tank top back onto her shoulder and wrapped herself more tightly in the sheets.

Gohan's mouth dropped open. Did she not realize what she did to him? "You just punched me in the face!"

Videl looked at her right hand and moved her fingers around, "Really? That explains the slight pain in my hand…"

Gohan sighed heavily. There was something about this woman that slightly ticked him off, even if he was supposed to protect her, "Regardless, are you okay? You seemed to be having quite a nightmare."

Videl stopped to think. Nightmare? She couldn't remember anything she was dreaming about. Her nights had been black, with no ends in sight. No, there were no nightmares.

"I'm fine," She chose to say, "Now what do you want?"

Gohan mentally rolled his eyes to the sudden attitude thrown in her voice. Women. "We're about to reach Planet Vegeta, Princess. You can see it if you want."

Videl sighed heavily. So they were finally _there_. Vegeta. The planet she fled from all those years ago. Well, nothing like the present to see the state the planet was in from afar. She dropped the sheets from around her, revealing a black tank top and white pajama shorts. Her lean legs carried her across the room before turning and glaring at Gohan. "Can you please get out so I can change?"

Gohan coughed and quickly bowed, "Apologies, Princess." Without saying anything else, he turned and left.

Videl kept the stern look on her face until she was sure Gohan was out of hearing range. Suddenly her frown turned into a smile and she burst into laughter. The exchange was just so…awkward! Still smiling, Videl changed into a simple blue dress that she found in the closet and exited her room.

-

Planet Vegeta looked like a near replica of the Earth. Bodies of water surrounded scattered sections of brown land. Although Vegeta looked like Earth in many aspects, Videl always thought that Earth looked more majestic and lively from space than her home planet. She sighed and turned to walk away.

Then right as she took a step away from the window, the ship suddenly shook violently. Red lights flashed in the room and an alarm went off. Videl looked around, slightly confused as to what was happening. She tried to listen to the various members of the crew yell to each other.

"We're under attack!"

"Engines three and five have been taken out."

"**Retaliate! We will not fall!**"

Videl stood still as the men ran around her, trying to figure out how to land the ship safely. Her hand balled up into a fist, as she felt powerless to help them escape the attack. Everything slowed down around her as she slowly realized the attack was bigger than they suspected and the ship could be going down at any given moment.

Then came an urgent voice. "Come with me!"

Before Videl could react she felt someone grab her hand and drag her away from the room. Her pace was quickened from a walk to a slow jog. She looked from the floor then up to Gohan's back.

"Gohan what's—"

"You're going to have to move faster than that if I'm getting you out of here alive," he said, cutting her off.

Videl stopped momentarily to kick her slippers off her feet. "Fine, then let's go." The alarms were getting louder, more wild, and her heart hammered as she held on the Saiyans hand tighter.

Gohan simply nodded, and the pair started running again. She felt safe with him, trusting his judgment. As if to prove her own judgment wrong, the ship jerked upwards and then sideways. Her body slap against the wall, away from him.

For a second, Videl lost sight of Gohan. The ship was a bit more stable again as she held her head in her hands. Taking in quick breath, Videl rounded a corner, praying she was headed in the right direction. The young woman stopped quickly and gasped.

Gohan punched one of the Saiyans in front of him. Another pounced, and he slammed his skull into the side of the corridor. A third one moved in to attack but Gohan quickly kicked the victim in the stomach, and turned to look at Videl.

"Your own comrades…" she stammered, eyes wide.

The look he gave her was dark and cold. "They were in the way. Come on, we don't have time." The Saiyan swiftly picked up the Princess, and started sprinting down the rest of the corridor.

And the strangest thing happened next. Her eyes could not believe what she saw behind them and she gasped. The Saiyan soldiers transformed into creatures with gray fur, black spots, and elongated noses, much like a dog's.

"Gohan…" Videl said, her voice slightly shaking. When he didn't answer, she screamed.

It seemed her fright was enough to make Gohan glance behind him. A flash of anger washed through him as one of his worst fears came true._ So we were overtaken by the doppelgangers, _Gohan thought. As quickly as he realized this,a ball off fire catapulted towards them. _Shit_, he muttered, despite the panic swelling inside him. Gohan sped up when he saw the exit fifty yards in front of them.

After witnessing the transformation of the Saiyan soldiers, Videl threw her arms around Gohan's neck and closed her eyes tightly. She couldn't make sense of it all, especially the attack, and the startling truth that this could be the end of the line for her made her fingers dig into Gohan's armour. A nauseous feeling entered the pit of her stomach as she felt the flames lick her face. She drew in a quick breath and prepared herself for the pain of burning to death.

_Death._

She coughed as her back slammed against a cool seat. Her eyes snapped open and stared into Gohan's as she felt them move. She blinked and looked past him, and quickly noticed that they were crammed into a one-person pod. Her eyes went wide as she watched the ship suddenly seem pushed away from them and then blow up to a million pieces. In remorse, the Saiyan Princess looked down, and let a few tears form and brim over her eyes.

"Don't cry for them," Gohan said calmly, "They gave their lives to get you back to the planet safely."

"What about Goku and Radditz?" she asked.

"They're fine, I can feel their _ki_."

"Ok," Videl paused slightly, "Gohan?"

"What?"

"Can you get off of me? You're kinda heavy"

Gohan coughed as his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, "Of course, Princess. I apologize."

Videl stifled a laugh as Gohan tried to move next to her. Suddenly realizing that the pod was made for only one person, Videl also moved, sitting on Gohan's lap. Finally, she let out her laughter when he coughed again. She was going to have fun with this, she could tell.

"Gohan, we should have gone into a pod made for more than one person."

"Excuse me, I was busy saving _your_ life," Gohan gritted his teeth at her and added, "_Princess."_ Once again, she was ticking him off…and in such close vicinity. He felt his heart beat slightly faster, but discarded it as quickly as he noticed it. Taking in a deep breath, he looked at Videl, who had rested her head on his shoulder.

"Gohan," she mumbled, "Why are going away from Vegeta-sei?" Her eyes peered outside the window and Vegeta was becoming smaller and smaller.

Gohan encircled an arm around her waist. It was too awkward to leave it hanging by his side. "Because we need to make a detour." He could feel her nod and she settled in his embrace and the gentle hum of the space pod rocked her to sleep.

With that last image in his mind, he tilted his head back again the seat, and closed his eyes.

-

When she realized they did not land anywhere yet, Videl became concerned. "Where are we going?" She poked his chest and waked him.

Gohan opened his eyes and frowned slightly. "Planet Namek." His voice was deeper now and oddly attractive.

She blinked twice. "Why?" Videl fidgeted in her spot. Their closeness did not bother her so much as it bothered him, but now… now that they were going somewhere she haven't gone before, she felt a little anxious.

"Because you need allies."

His intellect startled her and she watched him wide-eye. "A Namek?"

Gohan's eyes bored hers and he nodded. "A Namek," he repeated.

Videl understood then, the clarity shining in her eyes. "I need to someone by my side who is not tied to the King in any way."

Gohan nodded. "I told you, I am yours but to protect you in every way possible, we need more allies."

At his words, her shoulders hunched and she pulled her arms away from him and to her chest. For twenty minutes, she sat in silence as her maddening thoughts swirled. She welcomed Gohan's voice when he finally said, "Princess, we're here."

Not to her surprise, the Nameks did not welcome the Saiyans so warmly. A group of green men huddled around their pod as they waited for the Saiyan and half-human to stand before them. The look that they wore was suspicious and unfriendly.

Gohan bowed on one knee and bent his head forward. Beside his Princess, he protectively and kindly introduced himself. "My name is Gohan, son of Kakarott, son of Goku. I ask of you the permission to speak to Guru."

Murmurs spread through the docking ship. One Namek from the masses finally moved forward and he cleared his throat. "Goku's son?" he asked, his eyes shone with recognition of the name.

Gohan stood to his feet, assuring Videl protection. The Saiyan was able to ascend to the next level and that made him far more powerful than the Nameks. But he was also one of the younger Saiyans that could taste this power, that stronger Nameks still had some sort of chance against the Saiyans. It was better to be polite and kind, Gohan learned, even if he was _stronger_ than they. Respect can take you places.

Gohan nodded at the small Namek's question.

Then suddenly both Saiyans heard a loud boom: "_**GOKU**_!?"

Gohan stiffened and his dark eyes found a Namek he knew well approach him. The green man wore a turban on his head, and donned purple attire. His lips curled up and he glanced back at Videl to reassure her. "Piccolo," he said at last when both men were in arms length.

"Gohan, what do I owe this pleasure?" All of the other Nameks backed away, as if afraid of this male, but they listened on their conversation.

Videl took a step forward, beside the soldier who saved her. Her indigo eyes caught Piccolo's in an intense stare before Piccolo's flitted back to Gohan.

"I need your help," Gohan said at last, releasing his breath. "I need a Namek."

Piccolo's eyes furrowed in confusion. "For what?"

Gohan looked at Videl for a moment. "The woman beside me is the Princess of Saiyans. We wish for you to come with us to Vegeta so you can aid in protecting her life."

At that, Piccolo let out a laugh. "I don't do bodyguard service, boy."

Gohan took a step forward. "Piccolo please, I'm asking you." His voice held a tone of desperation which made Piccolo consider the offer.

Videl felt she was failing as a Princess already. She should be dealing with such delegations. Not Gohan. "If I may so bold to intrude," Videl took a step forward, catching Piccolo's attention, "what Gohan ask is not the full truth. People are out for my life, yes, but I need a Namek not bound to Vegeta. I need not a Namek loyal to King Vegeta, but to me, a Princess of Vegeta. I need a Namek totally loyal to the Princess." Her breath came faster, surprised at her crisp pronunciation and fierce speech.

Piccolo was silent.

"I will give you whatever you desire in exchange for your loyalty."

Gohan's eye twitched at that. He wondered what she could give him.

"No," Piccolo said at last. "I will not succumb to the Vegeta Empire."

"But you are the best!" Gohan said immediately, moving closer to the Namek that he knew since childhood.

Abruptly, Videl raised her hand to silence Gohan. Her deathly eyes bored the Namek's and she slightly frowned. "You have nothing in this world that you desire? You have no thirst?"

Piccolo shook his head. "I said no."

"You have no desires for flesh? No desires for blood? No goals Namek?"

Piccolo was silent, his body fully turned towards the Princess now.

It surprised everyone to watch her settle down to her knees. The act of respect made someone in the crowd gasp even. "I am aware that Nameks are asexual creatures, but I know you have desires. Maybe not for flesh, or sex, or blood but I know Nameks only drink water. What kind of thirst is left?" She paused and thrust her wrist forward. "I offer my body and soul to you in exchange for your life and services. The service to protect my life."

Piccolo was still, and Gohan took his silence that he was thinking on her offer. The green man felt his throat dried somewhat as he if he heard such a speech before, a long time ago. "You're really the Princess of Vegeta?"

Videl nodded, her mouth in a pretty frown. "And I'm really going to die if no one can protect me."

"You have Gohan." Piccolo's voice was deep and even.

Her supple lips pressed together in a tight line. "True, and though he says his loyalty is with me, he was the King's first. You were never the King's."

Piccolo almost closed the space between them. Something crossed in his eyes that Videl could not understand. "If you are the Princess, you should not be on your knees."

Videl obeyed, but the sudden closeness between them was slightly intimidating.

His white nails grazed her cheek, as if examining the young woman. What did he really have here in Namek? Nothing exciting, Piccolo thought. And she promised anything to him.

"I am not sure what my thirst is, Princess. But I like power." His eyes glanced over to Gohan, who looked rather interested in his words.

"I don't know if I can give you that," Videl answered but her gaze trailed over to Gohan as well. "You want to get stronger?"

Piccolo nodded.

"Gohan can help you become stronger?"

Piccolo nodded once again. "Yes."

Then Gohan interjected the exchange. "I will help you become stronger if you make the blood oath with her."

Without another word, Piccolo reached for her small wrist. His dark tongue lapped over her vein before he nicked her and red liquid that spilt forth. She hissed but remained composed as he kissed her bloody wrist. Then his other hand gripped her shoulder, and Piccolo declared, "I am yours."

-

The Nameks were kind enough to lend them a ship to Vegeta. They had delayed two days from meeting the King, which led to further trepidation. Videl glanced over to Gohan who was veiled in sweat and asked him, "Having fun with Piccolo?"

Gohan nodded. "He's still good." He pulled the fridge opened, pulling out a glass of water. He watched her as he drank, and gave her a small smile when he was done. Then the Saiyan left her in a casual goodnight.

Videl nodded, by herself, but she felt oddly assured. Later when they would enter Vegeta's atmosphere, she was glad to have some protection to whatever was waiting for her.

It was then she thought that she should ask Gohan how to ascend to Super Saiyan, but that could wait for later.

She must prepare her words carefully for the King.

-

* * *

-

Please review!! Your support is the fuel to the story!


End file.
